Kutukan Sang Istri
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Luhan ketangkep basah selingkuh sama istrinya Xiumin.Xiumin yang gak terima ngutuk Luhan jadi yeoja. A XiuHan story.


**Kutukan Sang Istri**

**Author :Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

**Pair : Xiuhan,Hansoo,Krishan,Krisyeol,Taohan,Layhan.**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance****,Comedy (?)**

**Warning****: ****GS (gender switch) for some characters,crack!pair,****typo****,OOC.**

**Don't like don't read. Tombol close sudah tersedia**

**Well,FF ini terinspirasi dari telenovela Lalo?Lola tapi ceritanya murni imajinasi author yang kadang absurd (?)**

**FF ini bahasanya agak sedikit santai dan gaul (?)**

**Untuk FF yang lain,dalam waktu dekat akan diupdate secepatnya**

**Maklum,koneksi internet sedang lambat zzz**

**Oke deh,enjoy ^^**

Luhan dengan tatapan mesumnya asyik ngeliat Kyungsoo,selingkuhannya yang lagi tidur. Bahkan iler Kyungsoo yang jatohpun Luhan liatin dengan seksama. Sungguh bahagianya Luhan saat itu, bagaikan mendapat 2 miliar di acara reality show. Hal yang lebih baiknya lagi,Luhan jamin bahwa perselingkuhannya ga bakal ketahuan sama istrinya. Apalagi sama suaminya Kyungsoo,Baekhyun. Dijamin gak bakalan ada yang bocorin perselingkuhannya,Wikileaks aja ga berani.

"_Good morning,sunshine_" Luhan ngeliatin mata bulat Kyungsoo yang mulai kebuka.

"Ngghh…_morning"_ Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan bangun. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menuju ke kamar mandi. Tak dihiraukannya wajah Luhan yang kusut dan lecek bagaikan uang kertas gope bergambar monyet.

"Tunggu dulu,_chagiya." _Luhan kecewa ngeliat Kyungsoo cuekkin dia. Dengan kecepatan Quicksilver,ia berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Jangan ikut-ikut deh!. Aku mau pup tau!" Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya sepanjang lima sentimeter. Muka Luhan makin ditekuk.

Sebentar….Sebentar…ada yang salah saudara-saudara. Ini kejadian sebenarnya. *tekan tombol backward*

Luhan mendatangi Kyungsoo yang hampir masuk kamar mandi.

"Kyungsoo!.." Luhan berlari dengan slow motion. Kyungsoo balik ngeliatin Luhan,dengan kaget ia membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya untuk mangap lebar.

Tapi Kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti waktu Luhan ada didepannya.

"Ada apa?. Kamu masih mau itu?. Kita udah ngelakuin itu semaleman_!" _Kyungsoo ngambek dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Gimana nggak,semalem Kyungsoo diserang abis-abisan sama Luhan. Leher sama dadanya penuh sama bintik-bintik ,Kyungsoo abis yadongan apa demam berdarah?. Ralat,bercak merah maksudnya.

"_Anniya._ Aku cuma mau mandi..sama kamu" Luhan menyunggingkan senyum mesumnya.

"Terserah. Aku tahu kamu bakal minta itu,Tuan Xi" Kyungsoo masih ngambek. Dimajukanlah bibirnya sepanjang lima sentimeter.

"Nah itu baru Kyungsooku" Luhan tiba-tiba ngangkat Kyungsoo terus ngebopongnya ala _bridal style. _

"Ya!_turunin _aku sekarang juga!" Kyungsoo mukul-mukul dada Luhan manja.

"Haha._Anniya!_sebelum kita selesai mandi" Luhan ketawa ala bonamana.

Mereka berduapun masuk kamar mandi.

* * *

Xiumin ga nyangka kalau suaminya Luhan yang keliatan polos bin alim itu bakal ngelakuin ini semua. Hati Xiumin terasa diiris-iris,ditabur jeruk nipis,dibumbu cabe,terus dimasukkin ke panci!. *nah lho author malah inget sambel goreng ati. Rencananya Xiumin bakal ngelabrak Luhan sama selingkuhannya. Tapi Xiumin ga sendiri,bakalan ada geng ceweknya Sehun, Suho, juga Chen yang nemenin. Dengan semangat 45 ala Bung Tomo mereka menuju TKP.

"Awas lo Luhan,gue ga bakal maafin lo. Suami gak tahu diuntung!Gue jadiin tahu bakso baru nyaho !"batin Xiumin geram.

Saking emosinya kepala Xiumin sampe ngeluarin tanduk juga asep yang tebel. Sehun yang ngeliat ada asap di kepala Xiumin langsung nyiram kepala Xiumin pake air…parfum. Eh malah ada api di atas kepala Xiumin.

"Aw!panas!panas!" Xiumin ngipasin api di kepalanya pake tangan.

"OMG!" Chen yang panik langsung nyiram kepala Xiumin. Untungnya kali ini pake air AQ*A yang Chen bawa.

Api akhirnya mati. Xiumin bernafas lega. Ditatapnya Sehun dengan deathglare-nya.

"Hehehe. _Thorry_,gue kira itu air ternyata parfum" Sehun senyum seolah tanpa dosa.

Untunglah rambut Xiumin masih utuh. Merekapun kembali beraksi.

"Xiumin?_.Loe_ yakin mau_ ngelabrak_ Luhan sama selingkuhannya?.Di hotel ini?"tanya Suho yang terkadang sok bijak.

"Iya!Biar tahu rasa tuh si Luhan!.Selingkuhannya juga tuh,kegatelan!" kata Xiumin emosi.

"Bagus Xiu!harus dikasih pelajaran tuh mereka!.Biar kapok!" Chen mendukung Xiumin.

Xiumin cs sampai di depan kamar Luhan. Kamar nista yang menjadi saksi bisu hubungan gelap Luhan dan sekretarisnya. *Hubungan mereka gelap,gelap sekali,karena gak pake senter*

"Coba deh,gue yang buka pintu" usul Suho.

Suho ngetuk pintu kamar. Ngetuknya pelan-pelan bangetttt.

"Siapa di luar?" tanya suara seorang namja yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah Luhan.

"Annyeong dari Room service" Suho ngebikin suaranya selembut dan selambat putri solo.

"Nanti!bentar lagi juga saya check out!.Pergi sana!" Luhan ngusir Suho .

"Aissshh…" Suho manyunin bibirnya ga terima.

"Aduh,Suho,kalo lo ngebuka pintunya aja kaya gitu,gimana mau ngelabrak." Chen protes.

"Terus mesti gimana? Tanya Suho bingung-bingung imut.

"Gini ya,pas gue bukain pintu!lo semua langsung labrak mereka!" usul Chen.

"Setuju!" Sehun,Xiumin,sama Suho kompak.

Chen siap-siap. Dengan sekuat tenaga,doi teriak.

"AAAAAA!Ada razia !" Chen teriak melengking. Sehun,Xiumin,sama Suho tutup telinga.

Kyungsoo yang lagi mau pake baju kaget. Dibulatkanlah matanya yang udah bullet dari sononya.

"_Chagiya_!ada razia!.Jangan-jangan itu razia pasangan yang gak punya kartu nikah" Kyungsoo panik. Dengan secepat kilat Kyungsoopun ganti baju.

"Hah?razia?" Luhan ikutan panik.

Di luar,Xiumin cs lagi nunggu Luhan sama Kyungsoo buat keluar.

"WOI!BUKA WOI!GUE SATPOL PP!CEPET BUKA!" Chen menggedor-gedor pintu dan berteriak dengan suara ngebassnya.

Xiumin dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melongo ngeliat kelakuan Chen yang udah kaya Satpol PP beneran. Ditambah suara ngebassnya yang bikin mereka rada ragu tentang kewanitaan Chen #loh.

"BUKA SEKARANG ATAU GUE DOBRAK!" Chen masih teriak dengan suara ngebassnya.

"OKOK. Jangan razia saya!" Luhan akhirnya ngebuka pintu. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika liat ada Xiumin cs disitu.

"Xiumin!" Luhan kaget. Nggak ngerti lagi gimana nasibnya. Luhan mati kutu,mati gaya,dan mati rasa #halah.

"Jadi gini ya,kelakuan elo!Selingkuh sama sekretaris lo sendiri!" Xiumin berkacak pinggang.

Luhan yakin dia bisa liat taring mulai muncul dari kepala Xiumin,tanduk mulai muncul dari giginya #ehkebalik.

"Tunggu!aku bisa jelasin,_chagiya!"_ Luhan minta penjelasan ke Xiumin.

"Alah!semuanya udah jelath!.Gue udah liat video lo thama thelingkuhan lo!" Sehun ikut-ikutan marahin Luhan meskipun omongannya cadel. Dengan pukulan maut ia meninju pipi Luhan.

"Lo udah nyakitin sahabat gue!.Rasain!" Chen nyiram Luhan sama AQ*A .

Luhan nutup matanya. Pasrah sama perlakuan Xiumin cs.

"Nih dari gue!" Suho menyetrum Luhan dengan shocking volt.

*itu lho,kotak kecil yang bisa ngehasilin listrik,buat jaga-jaga kalo ada kejahatan

"AAAA" Luhan meringis kesakitan kena setrum. Badannya geter-geter,rambutnya berdiri ngebentuk Mohawk. Untung aja setrumannya kecil,kalo gede,bisa mati beneran Luhan.

"Stop!stop!" Xiumin nyuruh gengnya buat berhenti ngerjain Luhan.

"Ah!lagi asik nih!" kata Chen.

"Cukup. Biarin si playboy cap cucunguk* ini tahu rasa. Luhan,gue kutuk lo jadi yeoja!.Biar lo tahu gimana susahnya jadi yeoja!" Xiumin nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Luhan.

*cucunguk = kecoa

Luhan nggak tahu mesti ngapain. Badannya masih kerasa lemes. Antara sadar dan ga sadar. Luhan masih bisa ngeliat sekarang Xiumin cs lagi ngasih pelajaran ke Kyungsoo. Pemandangan di sekitarnya berasa burem. Luhan akhirnya pingsan.

* * *

**Beberapa jam kemudian…**

Luhan bingung. Terakhir dia cuma inget kalo dia ketangkep selingkuh. Gak tau kenapa Luhan ngerasa ada yang aneh.

"Hah?gue dimana?gue ngapain disini?" kata Luhan lebay.

Luhan ngerasa suaranya berubah jadi lebih…lembut. Suaranya mendadak jadi unyu –unyu ga jelas.

"Gue ga salah kan?" Luhan ngeraba dadanya sendiri. Berasa ada yang ngeganjel di dadanya.

"Hah?apaan nih?kok empuk-empuk?" Luhan heran. Dia terus ngeraba-raba dadanya sendiri.

" Kamu udah bangun." Seorang namja tinggi dan kece ngehampirin Luhan dengan senyum pedofilnya.

"Hah?lo siapa?gue dimana?" Luhan panik. Luhan takut jadi korban pedofil kaya sekolah internasional sebelah.

"Kamu aku temuin pingsan di hotel tadi. Aku langsung bawa kamu ke apartemen aku" namja tinggi kece itu lagi-lagi tersenyum pedo.

"Ada kaca gak?" kata Luhan yang makin bingung.

Si namja kece tadi langsung ngasih Luhan kaca kecil. Luhan kaget bukan main. Dia berubah jadi** yeoja. **Mulutnya mangap selebar lima jari. Untung si namja kece tadi segera nutup mulut Luhan

"Eitss…awas lo,ntar kemasukan lalet" si namja kece menutup mulut Luhan dengan penuh cinta.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan teriak sekenceng mungkin. Dia masih belum nerima kenyataan.

"_Wae?_kamu kenapa sih?" Kris bingung sama kelakuan yeoja di depannya.

_"__Aneh banget nih yeoja cantik" _kata Kris mengerutkan alisnya ala angry bird.

"Aku…Aku rapopo"kata Luhan bohong. Padahal dalam hati dia shock banget.

"Oh..kirain kenapa. Eh,belum kenalan nih. Aku Kris,kamu siapa?" tanya Kris masih dengan senyum pedonya. Kris ngeliatin Luhan napsu.

"_Ah,nih namja ngeliatnya kaya apaan aja. Tersepona gitu ya sama body gue_?" Luhan curiga sama Kris.

"Ngg…Aku Lulu" jawab Luhan dengan suara unyu-unyunya.

" Nama yang cute…" Kris mulai ngedeketin Luhan. Luhan mulai jaga jarak.

"Hehehe" Luhan senyum dengan awkwardnya. Perlahan-lahan Luhan mulai naikkin kakinya diatas kasur.

Kris makin ngedeket. Luhan makin takut. Apalagi Kris mulai pasang smirk.

"Jangan takut. Aku cuma mau liat kamu seneng" Kris mulai melancarkan speak-speak iblisnya.

Luhan turun dari kasur. Lari sekenceng mungkin supaya lolos dari jerat maut Kris.

"Ayo Luhan. Aku bakal lembut kok" Kris yang gemes mulai ngejar Luhan.

Luhan lari sampe ke ruang tamu. Dengan gemesnya Kris masih ngejar Luhan yang udah takut duluan.

_"__Ya Tuhan,selamatkanlah gue!" _kata Luhan dalam hati. Gak tahu apa yang bakal Luhan lakuin. Pintu keluar pake kunci password. Jalan keluar satu-satunya cuma ada…kaca jendela apartemen.

"Luhan.." panggil Kris. Suara Kris dibikin semanis dan semerdu mungkin. Modus.

Tettttt….Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari luar.

"Aisshh…ganggu aja" Kris gagal. Luhan lega kaya abis ngeluarin kentut yang udah ditahan-tahan.

Ternyata di luar ada Chanyeol,yeojachingu Kris tersayang.

"Gawat!" Kris nepuk jidatnya. Gak pake lama Kris langsung bukain pintu.

"Yifan!" Chanyeol dengan suara cemprengnya langsung meluk Kris.

"Eh?kamu kenapa?"Chanyeol bingung. Muka Kris mendadak keringetan sama merah. Padahal cuaca lagi dingin-dinginnya.

"Aku…_I'm fine_ !" Kris senyum maksa. Padahal udah jelas-jelas mukanya panik terus merah kaya kepiting rebus yang baru mateng.

"Kamu sakit?" Chanyeol ngelus-ngelus jidat Kris.

"_Anni. _Aku sehat" kata Kris bohong.

"Boong ya?" kata Chanyeol dengan muka unyu.

Luhan ngerasa ini saatnya dia buat kabur lewat…kaca apartemen. Dengan perbuatan nekat bin konyol Luhanpun ancang-ancang lari dan menembus kaca. Brakkk…..kaca apartemen Kris akhirnya pecah. Luhan terjun bebas dari lantai 10 gedung apartemen.

_"__Ya Tuhan,gue,belum siap mati muda. Xiumin,mama,baba,gue sayang kalian." _Luhan dalam hati harap-harap cemas.

"AAAAAAA !" Luhan teriak kaya cabe-cabean yang naik roller coaster. *hah emang kaya gimana suaranya (?)

Luhan udah ga ngerti lagi mau gimana. Tapi Luhan juga udah nyiapin gaya mendarat paling kece se-dunia. Biar mati tetep gaya gitu.. #duh

"AAAA…." Tepat sebentar lagi Luhan mendarat di tanah.

Untungnya waktu itu di depan gedung apartemen ada gerombolan atlet yang lagi latihan wushu.

"Wah!liat!ada yeoja terjun bebas!" kata anak kecil yang lagi latihan wushu.

Diantara gerombolan atlet wushu,ternyata ada namja bermata panda yang dengan gesit bin lincah nangkep Luhan.

"AAAAA!" Luhan masih teriak-teriak.

HAP! dengan sekali gerakan si mata panda nangkep Luhan yang udah shock.

"AAAAAA!" Luhan yang udah di gendongan si panda masih aja teriak-teriak ga jelas kaya fangirl yang ketemu idolnya.

"Woi!udah woi!. Masih untung gue tangkep!" si mata panda kesel sama teriakan Luhan.

"Eh iya..iya…map,maap. Makasih udah nangkep aku"Luhan turun dari gendongan si panda.

"Kamu siapa?kok bisa-bisanya loncat dari lantai 10?.TKW ya?"tanya si panda sok tahu.

"Ngg..iya,aku TKW yang kerja di apartemen lantai 10. Aku mau diperkaos sama majikan aku,hiks…hiks…" Luhan pura-pura mewek drama.

"Wah kasian. Buat sementara kamu bisa tinggal di padepokan wushu kalo mau" kata si mata panda. Ternyata si panda baik hati.

Luhan gak mau kena zonk buat yang dua kalinya. Dengan tegas dia nolak pertolongan si panda.

"Ga usah. Makasih buat tawarannya,aku mau cari suaka ke Kedutaan Besar China aja" Luhan senyum seimut dan semanis mungkin. Saking manisnya sampe si panda mendadak diabetes.

"Ah gitu ya. Oke deh. Nama aku Tao,ini kartu nama aku,kalo kamu butuh sesuatu" si mata panda ngedipin matanya.

"Makasih. Aku pergi dulu ya" Luhan pergi dari gerombolan atlet wushu.

* * *

Sebenernya Luhan juga bingung mau kemana. Kalo pergi ke rumah dia sama Xiumin,udah jelas bakal diusir. Pergi ke rumah orang tuanya pasti gak dikenalin. Akhirnya Luhan mutusin buat nelepon sobatnya dari waktu kecil,Lay.

"Annyeong" Luhan nelepon Lay dari telepon koin yang ada di pinggir jalan. Untung aja di saku celananya ada koin.

" Siapa ya? Apa kita pernah kenal" kata Lay di seberang telepon.

"Ini gue..eh…aku,sepupunya Luhan dari China." Jawab Luhan asal.

"Hah?.Terus masalah buat gue?" tanya Lay yang sok ngikutin tren.

"Gini. Luhan suruh aku buat tinggal di tempat kamu. Soalnya tempatnya Luhan jauh dari tempat kerja aku" Luhan bohong.

"Oh .Dateng aja ke tempat gue" jawab Lay.

Luhan girang bukan main. Akhirnya dia dapet tempat tinggal buat sementara. Ngedadak dia ngerasa ada yang aneh sama badannya.

"Gue kenapa sih?.Mendadak sakit perut banget" Luhan megang perutnya yang berasa dipelintir-pelintir kaya cucian yang mau dijemur.

"Ahhh..." Luhan teriak nahan rasa sakit.

Luhan ngedadak inget sama Xiumin yang suka megangin perutnya kalo mau 'dapet'. Malah Xiumin juga suka nolak buat diyadongin kalo udah ada tanda-tanda 'dapet'.

"Jangan-jangan gue dapet lagi" Luhan ngomong sendiri seraya megangin perutnya yang udah kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba ada anak kecil yang lewat di depan Luhan.

"Eomma?kok ahjumma itu celananya kotor sih?" tanya anak kecil itu.

" _Ahjumma_ nya lagi bocor,sayang,udah biarin aja" jawab eomma tuh anak.

"What?celana gue kotor?gue bocor?" Luhan bingung.

Dengan rasa ga tahu malu akhirnya Luhan ngedatengin minimarket terdekat buat ke kamar mandi. Untung aja kamar mandinya kamar mandi umum.

"AAAAAA!" Luhan teriak delapan oktaf. Suaranya sampe kedengeran ke luar kamar mandi.

"Ahgassi,gapapa kan?" tanya kasir minimarket.

" GAK! GAK! APA-APA " Luhan teriak dari dalem kamar mandi.

Luhan sadar kalo dia ga punya baju ganti. Dengan secepat kilat si Luhan pergi ke halte,naik bis buat ke rumah Lay. Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan Cuma bisa megangin perutnya yang kram. Belum lagi diambah harus ngehadepin ahjussi-ahjussi iseng di sebelahnya yang grepe-grepe pahanya.

"Sexy" ahjussi itu dengan santainya ngelus paha Luhan.

Luhan gak nyaman sama perlakuan tuh ahjussi. Padahal daritadi Luhan udah berusaha minggirin tuh tangan nakal.

"WOI!Apaan sih!emang gue namja..eh…yeoja murahan apa!" Luhan ngambek dan ngeluarin suara ngebassnya.

"_Ih wow!suara ngebass gue balik_" kata Luhan dalam hati girang.

Ahjussi tadi ngeliatin Luhan dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin tuh ahjussi ngerasa kalo Luhan yeoja boongan.

* * *

Begitu sampe di rumah Lay,Luhan ternyata gak dikenal sama Lay. Tak disangka Lay juga ngeliatin Luhan dengan tatapan ala predator pedofil #apacobaini

"Wah,lo sepupunya Luhan ya?. Mirip banget masa" Lay natap ke arah…mata Luhan.

"_Ini emang gue,dodol!" _kesal Luhan di hati.

"Ayo masuk!. Kebeneran ada satu kamar kosong,atau kalo kamu mau,kamu bisa sekamar bareng aku" kata Lay becanda.

" _Ampun. Kenapa gue jadi diginiin sih_" kata Luhan dalam hati.

Luhanpun dengan deg deg ser masuk ke rumah Lay. Rumah Lay gak terlalu banyak berubah kaya waktu terakhir dia kesana. Akhirnya Luhan bisa nemu kasur,bantal,sama baju ganti. Tapi dia lupa kalo dia lagi 'dapet'.

"Gue lupa,apa ya,yang sering dipake Xiumin kalo lagi dapet" Luhan coba nginget-nginget nama benda yang dipake Xiumin.

Setelah hampir sejam mikir guling-guling akhirnya Luhan tahu. Kalo yang dia butuhin saat ini adalah pembalut.

"Oke gue mesti beli pembalut …tapi…tapi…." Luhan juga baru inget kalo dia gak punya duit sama sekali.

"Aha. Kan ada si Lay. Gue godain aja si Lay buat beliin pembalut" akal bulus Luhan mulai muncul.

Lay lagi asyik baca koran di ruang tamu,waktu Luhan nyamperin dia.

"Lay oppa.." Luhan ngomong dengan suara imut bin centil. Rambutnya sengaja dimainin.

"Ya,ada apa ya,Lulu?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Bisa beliin Lulu pembalut ga?" Luhan bikin efek serak-serak becek di suaranya.

"Oh oke, mana uangnya" Lay langsung nadahin tangannya.

"Pake uang oppa dulu,aku ga ada duit cash" Luhan pasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Oke tunggu ya." Lay langsung pergi buat beli pembalut.

Yes!.Akhirnya masalah 'dapet' terselesaikan. Entah kenapa Luhan ngerasa kram perutnya mendadak kambuh. Dia udah gak kuat lagi buat nahannya.

"Ahhhh….sakkiiitttt" Luhan teriak-teriak.

"Tolong!tolong!lontong!lontong!...aduh.." Luhan ngerasa sakit perutnya tambah parah.

Mendadak Luhan juga ngerasa kepalanya pusing,terus pemandangan di sekitarnya muter-muter kaya gambar hipnotis.

"Xiumin,maafin gue. Gue salah udah selingkuh sama Kyungsoo. Gue tahu apa yang lo rasain sekarang" kepala Luhan makin pusing.

Jadi begini rasanya jadi yeoja. Rasanya bikin ga nyaman buat Luhan. Bukan cuma jadi yeoja. Tapi jadi Xiumin lebih tepatnya. Xiumin pernah bilang kalo dia sering diliatin sama ahjussi atau namja yang matanya jelatatan,sering digodain pula. Malahan Xiumin juga pernah hampir diperkosa. Luhan juga tahu kalo Xiumin sering ngeluh sakit pas lagi 'dapet'. Semua ini terjadi sama Luhan.

" Xiumin maafin gue. Maaf banget. Gue sayang sama lo." Kepala Luhan makin terasa berat.

"Ya Tuhan,seandainya gue bisa balik lagi jadi namja. Gue bakal jadi namja yang baik buat Xiumin,bakal ngelindungin dia" Luhan ngerasa matanya burem. Semuanya ngedadak berubah jadi item…

* * *

Xiumin khawatir banget sama keadaan Luhan. Ini udah hari ketiga Luhan koma. Belum ada tanda-tanda Luhan bangun. Padahal udah Xiumin cipratin air,udah disetel music kesukaannya,tetep juga gak bangun #XiuminSalahKaprah

"Luhan,bangun Luhan. Biarpun kamu selingkuh,aku maafin kamu" Xiumin nangis kejer disamping Luhan yang matanya masih nutup.

Tangan Luhan tiba-tiba gerak sendiri. Xiumin girang bukan main.

"Luhan!Luhan!kamu sadar!. Dokter!" Xiumin manggil dokter buat mastiin keadaan Luhan.

"Xi…..Xiumin…" Luhan mulai ngomong.

"Luhan!akhirnya kamu sadar!" Xiumin terhura.

"Ne. Maafin aku,Xiumin. Aku udah selingkuh,tapi itu gak bakal keulang. Aku bakal jadi namja yang baik,suami yang baik,bakal jagain kamu" Luhan ngomong pelan-pelan,terus megang tangan Xiumin. Meskipun keadaannya masih lemah.

" Gak,gapapa, aku udah tahu semuanya. Jauh sebelum kamu kecelakaan dan koma,aku udah maafin " Xiumin megang tangan Luhan yang masih kerasa lemes.

Xiumin dan Luhanpun baikan. Mulai saat itu mereka janji,apapun yang terjadi bakal saling cinta sehidup semati,kaya cerita-cerita di dongeng princess #yaelah. Mungkin mereka ga selamanya hidup bahagia,tapi seenggaknya mereka mencoba akur.

**THE END**

**Epilog**

Xiumin seneng banget,akhirnya dia bisa punya anak dari Luhan. Anak itu dikasih nama Kim Myungsoo. Anak laki-laki yang ganteng kaya bapaknya,terus juga lucu kaya emaknya. Pelengkap kebahagiaan Xiumin sama Luhan.

Eaaa….eaaaa…..kedengeran suara Myungsoo nangis dari jauh.

"Ya!Myungsoo anak appa butuh popok baru ya?.Sebentar ya" Luhan ngambilin popok buat Myungsoo.

Dengan segenap kekuatan,Luhan berusaha pasangin popok buat Myungsoo. Eh…ternyata Luhan malah disemprotin air seni sama Myungsoo.

Byurrrr…air seni mancar ke wajah Luhan yang mau masangin popok.

"Ya ampun" Luhan ngebuletin matanya. Myungsoo ketawa ngeliat muka appanya yang basah sama air seninya.

"Myungsoo jagoan appa, popoknya diganti sama eomma aja ya" Luhan cemberut.

Myungsoo masih ketawa-ketawa aja ngeliatin muka appanya.

"Xiumin!Xiumin!Myungsoo butuh popok baru!. Aku tadi kena semprot" Luhan teriak dari kamar.

"Bentar!" Xiumin masuk ke kamar. Diliatinnya muka Luhan yang basah kena semprot Myungsoo.

"Myungsoo sayang,kalo appa mau ganti popok. Jangan disemprot lagi ya" Xiumin senyum sambil masangin popok Myungsoo.

**Fiuh…akhirnya FF ini selesai**

**Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang antara Anyer dan Jakarta #halah**

** FF author yang comedy pertama. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan hasrat reader (?).**

**Author mohon bantuannya lewat review reader yang budiman**

**Satu review anda,menyelamatkan FF berikutnya #nahloh**

** See you di FF lainnya #dadahdadahbarengXiuHan**


End file.
